


Dictionary for Azerdajin and Khuzdul

by TheQueen



Series: To Learn To Understand [7]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: DICTIONARY!, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HELLO!</p><p>This is the dictionary that I will be piecing together over the course of <em> To Learn To Understand </em> series.</p><p>This is how I will be saving words used in earlier chapters and while new words will always be defined in the chapters, older words will be here. If you forget what a word means you now you can find it! </p><p>I hope this is helpful when it comes to reading the story.</p><p>- TheQueen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Azerdajin Dictionary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes about Azerdajin:** It is actually the language Azerbaijan. There is no personal reason why I choose for it to be the language of the Orcs. I have nothing against this language. It was just that some of its words that I was looking to use sounded "right" in Azerbaijan compared to other languages. I just do not have the skills or patients to create an actual Orc language.

**Balacıq -** Little One - It is a term usually reserved for kin or close friend's children. It means that the adult has a close relationship with the child.

 **Böyük Bircə -** Formal/official name of the Orken God - It roughly translates in English as the "Great One" or the "Magnificent One."

 **Ev** \- Home - The Orkish word for their kingdom in Moria

 **Könül** \- Soul, Heart, etc - for the context of this story think of it as the Ork's version of the dwarven "One"

 **Östa -** God - This is not Azerbaijan. I made it up. It is the Orkish word for God, but it is NOT their god's name. You know how people refer to god as "Father" or "the Lord." Well **Östa** is the Orken version of such titles. This will be important at a later date.

 **Övlad -** Child - So while **Balacıq** is a term also used for a child, **Övlad** is used when referring to one's direct descendant/heir. **Balacıq** is more of a nickname or pet name while **Övlad** is similar to a title: "This is my son" kind of thing.

 **Qardaş -** Brother - can be used for a blood brother, in this instant it is used to signify a deep friendship. Boldog and Azog are not blood related though they do hail from the same clan, as such the similar "og" ending to their names.


	2. Khuzdul Dictionary

_Azyungel -_ Treasure - used in this instance as a pet name for his One, Thorin means too call Dwalin his "greatest treasure," implying that he cannot live without him.

Sources: http://folk.uib.no/hnohf/khuzdul.htm

**Author's Note:**

> If you have better sources for _Khuzdul_ , not Neo-Khuzdul, please tell me!


End file.
